Yūho Mutsu
The former No. 16 of the first string. He and his twin brother have been playing doubles together since childhood and accumulated a significant amount of experience that way. Background Mutsu Yuuho is the brother of Mutsu Yūma, who is also his doubles partner and was originally the 16th Japan Representative of the First Returning 1st Stringers until he lost his place to Middle Schoolers Niou Masaharu and Oishi Shuichiro. Appearance Yuuho looks completely identical to his twin brother. He has golden hair and has an earring in his ear. Personality Yuuho and his twin brother are identical and do everything together. They even finish each other's sentences as they can read each other's thoughts. History U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution The Mutsu twins arrive together with the rest of the 1st Stringers at the U-17 Camp and claim that they can hear shots from way over into the camp. Since they are aware that they have Foreign Expedition Group Challenge matches. They head to a court and undergo their challenge match against Washio Issa and Suzuki Shun pair, the only other High Schoolers who can achieve Synchro. In a battle of Synchro, the twins declare the hard hitting truth that the pair with the better physique and technique automatically wins. This results in an annihalation handed to the Washio/Suzuki pair from the Mutsu twins. Washio is on the floor after the match struggling to even breathe. Just as the Mutsu twins are leaving without even caring whether or not Washio is okay, they notice Oishi Shuichiro and Niou Masaharu were watching and Oishi berates them for turning their back on a comrade. Oishi helps Washio regain his breath, and he and Niou then challenge the twins. The twins lose the first game against Niou and Oishi pair as Niou suddenly reveals that he can now become any school player and becomes Kikumaru Eiji and performs Synchro with Oishi. After the first game, the twins activate Synchro and effortlessly dominate Oishi and Niou. Getting closer and closer to match point, Niou and Oishi realize they are about to be effortlessly finished if they dont do something soon. Unfortunately for the twins, in the nick of time, Niou takes on one of their appearances with his Illusion. Making their now 3 Mutsu's. Niou as a Mutsu Synchronizes with the Mutsu Twins as if they were 'Triplets' and shares and influences their thoughts for the worst. Making them make themselves vulnerable to Oishi's shots and reading the twins thoughts. In addition to Oishi's Territory this proved too much for the twins and this allowed a comeback from the middle schoolers who eventually defeated them. Thus replacing the twins as the No.15 and No.16 representatives. Making the twins 2nd Stringers. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Yuuho and Yuuma are twins. Which makes their Synchro effortless. They are able to grasp each others thoughts all the time without even trying. ;[[Synchronization (同調)|'Synchronization']] Yuuho and Yuuma can synchronize with one another and breathe, play, and think as one. Enhancing their physique during the state it is a Doubles-only technique. It was said that doubles players could not go to the top of the pros without 'synchronization'. He and his twin can now go into 'synchro' willingly. U-17 Camp Stats Speed - 4: He is quick to respond on the ad side of the court. Since his speed in doubles is influenced by predetermined movement patterns, it is worse in singles. Power - 3: There is room for development. He has only focused on strengthening his left shoulder, but in order to increase his power he needs a well-balanced body. Stamina - 4: At the end of the doubles match against Suzuki his breathing was slightly unsteady. He and Yuuma can grasp each others fatigue and cover for each other as necessary. Mental - 5: There are no problems with his mental thanks to the strong bond he has with his twin brother. If anything their bond might be a little too strong which can lead to them pulling each other down. Technique - 5: He is a technical player with a big ego. I want to see him observe his surroundings with absolute calmness. Kurobe's Memo: The twins count on understanding their opponents to gain an advantage in matches. It will be interesting to see what impact their defeat through Niou's Illusion will have on them. Just like their words and actions in completely in sync, the brothers even take a bath and go to the bathroom at the same time - how is such a thing even possible? Trivia Character Trivia *He has a strong spirit. Even though they're twins who you would expect to like the same things, he and his brother have quite different preferences at times. Other Trivia *Yuuho and his brother are amongst the few players in the series that wear piercings. The others being Zaizen Hikaru, Yamato Yuudai and Chitose Senri. *Although he and Yuma are twins, he is born a day after his older brother. Personal Information *Hobbies: Earth observation *Committee: Beautification Committee *Favorite Color: Blue *Favorite Food: Mentaiko Pasta *Thing he wants most: Unbelievable fiction *Thing you're bad at: ? *Specialty outside of tennis: Basketball Gallery Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:3rd Year High School Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Former 1st Stringers Category:2nd Stringers Category:All-Rounder Category:June Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Cancer